


Illogical

by Steena



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Drama, Running Away, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sparkmate, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: The Autobots won. Barricade is smart enough to get away. Away to the human female that has caught his rather intense interest. Together, they will run.For regdog, one of my awesome readers. :-*





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/gifts).



He went back to their hideout. Where the other surviving Decepticons went...  _Well, whatever._  If they'd show up, they'd show up.

Megatron was down again, but that tended to not be a permanent state. Barricade though, he was a  _survivor_. Mainly because he knew when to fight, when to fuck and when to hit the fence. It didn't make him a coward. He was streetsmart.

Like hightailing it out of there when the Decepticon defeat was inevitable and the traitor samurai turned his interest on the Mustang as the other Cons were being deactivated, contained or chased down.  _That_ was streetsmart.

Just like losing the Autobutts that had been trying to capture him. And scan a new vehicle, even though that gave him an acidic taste in his intake. It was the same car, just not a  _police_  car. All matte black.  _He missed his lights._  The "...to punish and enslave"-sticker was left intact. That, he wouldn't let go. Enough was enough.

Reg waited for him, as he'd told her to. She didn't like to be told what to do, but he could be... _persuasive_  when he wanted to _. He had given her cookies and a movie and said he'd go to a_ meeting. If he'd said he was going to war, she would have been there. Even if she had to take the bus to get there. He couldn't have that kind of distraction.

"You look different." She said, eyes sweeping his altmode.

"Yeah.  _Decepticon_ , remember?" He managed to sound gruff and annoyed.

"Hm."

"The Bots won this battle. I need to lay low for a while. Cop car with a girl riding around in it all the time?  _Pretty_  obvious, wouldn't you say?" He said impatiently.  _She sounded hesitant. Was his disguise bad in her eyes?_

"You were in a battle?!"

_Frag._

"Yeah. It's what we do." He answered nonchalantly. 

She glared for long moments, all possessive worry, but that wasn't what held his attention. Fingers, soft in the way only an organic could be, grazed his sticker and he shuddered involuntarily.

"I like it. You're gorgeous, of course. Now you're more like velvet than a mirror." She mumbled.

"I know." He said, transforming to root mode.

Reg rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Okay,  _Mr. Modesty_ , what do we do now?"

"I'm still calculating what will be the best course of action. Fighting back seems stupid until we regroup. So it's running or hiding out here."

"Let's go then." She started throwing her clothes into her bag.

"I  _said_  I was still calculating if we should lay low here or go." He growled. 

"Yeah, I  _heard_  you. And _I_  said let's  _go_."

Typical human, he was coming to realize. Split second decisions, doing things on a whim. No careful calculations, just gut instinct and emotional responses. He found he liked it, trying to solve the puzzle of the illogical processes that led to their decisions and the illogical chaos it often led up to kept him on edge. _The fragging planet and it's inconsequential inhabitants were growing on him._  He'd have to be careful, suddenly he might start to defend their right to freedom. They were interesting to study,  _that was it_. 

Except  _Reg_. She had proven to be more than tolerable. Pleasant to be around, even.

His computer pinged him. 75% higher chance of avoiding being caught if they stayed.

"It's decided. We're staying. It's the most logical thing to do." He said.

Reg groaned.

"Did you _really_  get all your parameters right?" She asked.

"Of course I did." He scoffed. _His processors were vastly superior to human made technology, let alone their fatty brains. Why was she even questioning him?_

"Did you think about that I have to go get food? That I need to get rid of the garbage? We can't stay inside all the time, I'll be exposed."

"I...no."  _Because he still wasn't used to accounting for the needs of another species._

"Right... And did you think about yourself being a race frame? We'll be bored."

"I think I could  _entertain_  you here too." He purred, engine revving when he thought about how they'd spent their time before he went to battle.

"How long would we have to hide? I'd get sore after a day or so..."

If ever a Decepticon could pout, he was doing it right then.

"Let's _go_!  _Because_  it's illogical if nothing else. The Autobots probably use similar algorithms as you do. Ergo, we do the illogical and avoid being caught!"

She made sense. Which was weird, because his logical processors were still adamant about the best course of action. If he had been his brother, he would've glitched about now by the conflict. But he wasn't dysfunctional like that. He was adaptable.  _Even though she threw him for loops that would make Starscream envious._

"You know you crave the open road like I need water to survive. We have the advantage if we go now, the Bots probably aren't looking for you now, they expect you to linger. You've changed the way you look and they won't expect me, a  _human_ , to accompany you.  _Deception,_ darling _._ "

He stared at her, indecisive.  _She might be right, illogical as it was._

_"Please_ Barricade. Give me a long, hard ride." She purred, all lascivious innuendo.

His fans clicked on and her grin widened victoriously.  _She was getting way too good at persuading him to do what she wanted._

"Ok, we'll go. But  _when_  we're caught, I'm blaming you." 

"Fine by me. We might as well enjoy the time we have until then. I wanna see the small roads of the Rockies. And Niagara falls."

She slipped in on the passenger side, bare legs rubbing his seat. He shuddered, still revved up by the fight and the thrill when he got the hell outta dodge. Reg slid those clever little fingers down his shift stick, toying with the seams of the fairings. His engine hiccupped.

"I know you're still charged baby, and I'll help you with that when we're safely away from here."

"Evil woman." He groaned.  _She was teasing him on purpose, he was certain._

*****

 

 

It was dark when they stopped. Reg chose the spot and he transformed just to raise an optical ridge at her.  _They were in the middle of the forest._  Not a building for miles.

"I think you would notice this by yourself, but this place is sorely lacking accommodations for an earthling." He snarked, wondering how she was thinking.  _It would be cold for her_.

"I know. It's just that we might be looking for someplace to stay for a long time. I can sleep under the stars once in a while. And I know you will keep me safe and warm. I was getting stiff..."

Well, it  _was_  nice to stretch into root mode for a while and Barricade didn't mind the surroundings. The skies were clear.

"...and I was getting wet and I want a  _different_  kind of ride." She finished her sentence in a low, sultry voice.

He snapped his optics back to her from where he had been inspecting a Fir. Spruce?  _What-the-frag-ever._

_She was stripping_. Upper body already bare, thumbs hooked into the waist of her shorts to slowly slide them down her legs. His engine revved violently and she smirked knowingly. He never got tired of seeing her get undressed, even though it had started out a necessity. Every piece of clothing he tried to remove ended up in various states if destruction.

He laid down and lifted her onto his chestplates. Reg snickered. He was impatient as always, but she never seemed to mind when he hurried the foreplay along. Her nimble hands,  _oh Primus, no Cybertronian could ever measure up in that department,_  slipped under his plating with great ease, tugging on cables and wires with that  _oh, so delicious_ touch. He gasped an intake.

Barricade's chestplates popped of their own accord when her fingers teased the wiring to the locks.  _He didn't mind._

She flat tongued his spark chamber and it didn't take many licks for it to iris open, his very essence reaching out in tendrils to wrap around her like the tongues of a demon possesed by something good.

Her grip tightening on his sensitive cables had him wincing in pleasure derived from pain and her moan of ecstasy made it all worth while. As his spark wrapped around her, permeated her, and he could feel her passion, her loyalty, the fierceness that was  _Reg_ , the Saleen let himself go completely, surrendered himself to the tiny organic writhing on top of him. 

They  _would_  be caught, all calculations he did, no matter what the parameters were, agreed on that. But as the saying goes; "that day, that sorrow." He was going to enjoy every second of freedom with her. And when the Butts were getting closer, he'd fight, he'd fuck, he'd hit the fence.  _He might even surrender._  He would do  _whatever_  needed to be done to keep Reg by his side. 

_She was his._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it met your expectations. Thank you so very much for reading and commenting and partaking in my competition. And I know I said around 300 words, but obviously, I'm wordy...


End file.
